The Alliyah Strife Chronicles
by CloudzACutie
Summary: The first story about Alliyah Strife, Cloud and Tifa's teenage daughter.
1. Nibelhiem past Prolouge

pTifa Strife sat in her bed, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms, awaiting the return of her husband. pShe stroked the baby's small blonde tufts of hair. Outside of her room, a fierce storm raged on. Lightining lit the dark sky accompinied by the loud rumbling of thunder. The giant storm engulfed the small town. The small baby let out a loud wail. Tifa picked up a bottle from the small wooden table at the side of her bed, and fed the small child. p"shhh, it's just a storm. It's okay." She tried to soothe the frightened child. A loud knock came at the door. Tifa got up, and headed towards the door, carrying the baby with her. She opened it to find a tall male figure standing, drenched in the rain. Tifa moved to the side, allowing him to enter. p"Could you find anything?" She asked, anxiously. pThe man put his head down, and stretched out a huge sword. p"Oh my god! Vincent, are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to believe it could be her husband's weapon. pHe nodded, indicating the letters 'C S' engraved on the handle of the sword. pTifa felt her knees buckle, and she fell to the floor. Vincent took the baby, and Tifa burried her face in her hands. Her sobs were quiet, but still apparent. She looked up at him, and took the sword. She walked it to a small brightly painted room. In it was a small dresser and a baby crib. pShe unlocked the walk-in closet at the other side of the room, and set in it the sword. Tifa hurried back to Vincent, and took the child. p"Tifa, if there's anything I can do to help..." He said. Tifa looked down at the diamond ring on her finger, at her child, then at him. p"There's nothing you can do." She said, he voice thick with tears. Vincent headed towards the door. p"I'm sorry, Tifa." Vincent looked back, and left. pShe watched as he mounted the chocobo he had tied up outside of the house, and rode off into the storm. p"I guess, I guess it's just you and me now, Alliyah." br br br br pChapter One~*  
  
pAlliyah Strife sat on the edge of the well located in the center of Niblehiem. pShe looked down at the sword her mother had given her. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the sword. She kicked at a loose stone on the ground below her. The 14 year old girl traced her father's initials on the old sword. pHer mother's last gift to her. pAlliyah sighed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Everything around her was so tranquill, but everything else in her life was a terrible state of terror. Her mother was dead, and her father nowhere to be found. pShe needed to find him. She realized fully well that it would be impossible for a 14 year old girl to live alone. She looked to the sky, shielding her eyes, as an airplane soared overhead. The same ship that had travled across the sky there the day before, and every day before that she could remember. She hopped off the well, and walked out of the town to the small stables outside the town. p"Hey, Alliyah. What can I do for ya today?" A man asked her. p"Oh! Hey, Cid. I just need Esthar." p"Okay, just got done groomin' her." The older man opened a stable, and led a bright green chocobo to the girl. p"So, where ya off to?" He asked. p"There's some things I need to take care of..." She said, making sure her true objective was as unclear as possible. pShe knew that Cid would try to stop her. p"It's too dangerous." He'd say, she could hear it now. p"Oh. You know, I really feel bad about your mom an' all, but it's been almost 3 months, don't ya think ya should be figurin' out where you'll be stayin'?" He asked. p"I will. There's just something I need to take care of first. Some people I have to talk to." He looked at her. p"If you're looking for your father, good luck. He's not an easy man to find." Cid said. p"You're not gonna try and stop me?" She asked, surprised. p"No point. You're just like 'im. Soon as you got somethin' in mind, ain't no one gonna stop ya." Cid handed the reigns to Alliyah. p"Here. Some Kaysha greens. You ain't gonna get Esthar here offa this continent without some food." He handed her a small cloth bag. p"Thanks, Cid." She said, mounting the chocobo. p"Hey, if you get a chance, you might wanna stop by Rocket Town. Chris has been bored outta his mind...maybe he'd like to accompany you on your travel." Cid offered. p"Mr. Highwind...are you pushing your 15-year-old son on your friend's daughter?" He looked at her. p"Cause that's like majorly cool!" She said, pulling on the reigns, and leading the chocobo out of the stables, and towards the mountains. pCid watched as she rode the large, green colored bird out to the mountain trails.br *** 


	2. Nibelhiem and Rocket Town the story begi...

Chapter Two~*  
  
Alliyah carefully climbed the old rusted stairs to the door of the old rocket ship in the corner of the town. She walked in, looking around for Chris. She walked into a room, hearing a bit of swearing coming from it. Sure enough, she entered to see Chris, his finger in his mouth, burnt from playing with the wiring. "You okay?" Chris jumped a up a bit, and looked back. "Alliyah!" He said, standing up. He grabbed a wash cloth that was sitting on a control pannel, wiping off his hands. The old rag was originally a bright yellow color, but was stained with blood from previous atempts at the control board. Alliyah smiled, as he looked at her. His sparkling, bright blue eyes caught her gaze. He had messy blonde hair, in short spikes. He wore a white tank top and some blue jeans, with a blue plaid long- sleeved shirt tied around his waist. He wore on his feet, some black combat boots, tucked under his jeans. They reached well up his leg, near his knees. Chris was a slim, and tall. At least six inches taller than Alliyah. Chris looked at her for a while, too. She had long, bright yellow hair, tied back, down near her ankles. Her eyes were a deep, almost glowing, shade of blue. She wore a white peasant top, with puffs on the sleeves, and the bottom. It went perfectly with her black leather shorts, and loosely fitting belt. She too, wore high boots, but not too high, as to make her look like a whore. Alliyah smiled brightly, and after a while spoke. "How have you been?" She tried to spit out. She could barely speak, taken aback by his stunning good looks. "Uh, fine. And you?" He asked back. "It's been tough, but I'm managing." She confessed. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about your mother." "Don't be. It's not your fault! I hate people feeling sorry for me, like I'm some kid, just because my mom's not around any more!" She said, not able to contain herself. "I, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. It's just, that it must be hard to have to go it alone." He shrugged, blushing slightly. "No, don't be sorry. I'm just a little on edge. I have to find my father." She said, telling him why she was really there. "Alone!?" He asked. She shrugged. "Uh, your father said that I should see if you wanted to come with me, but I don't really want to impose..." She said, quietly. "Sure I'll go!" He answered, almost before she finished speaking. "You can't be goin' out there all alone. It's dangerous! Especially for a girl like you!" He added. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Well, the monsters would be especially after a pretty girl like you." Chris said, flurtaiously. She smiled and blushed. "Hey, I'd better be gettin' home if we're goin' tomorrow'...where are ya stayin'?" He asked. "Um, Shera asked me to stay with you guys." "Cool. Lets go." He said, taking her hand and leading her back out of the airship, and down the steps. They headed a few steps closer, when Chris stopped, dead in his tracks. A skelliton-looking monster stood in front of them. Chris reached at the bottom of his jeans, and drew a gun. He took a few shots at it, and it fell to the ground. Chris grabbed Alliyah's hand, and ran, dragging her into his home. He slammed the door behind them, and locked the several locks. "What's wrong!?" Shera asked. "More monsters." Chris said, breathing heavily. Alliyah just stood there. "Alli, you okay?" Chris asked. "huh? Oh, I'm fine...just a little surprised." "You'll need to get used to it if you're planning on looking for your father alone." Shera said. "She's not goin' alone. I'm gonna go with her." Chris said. "You guys better get some rest." Shera sighed. She, in truth, would rather neither of them went out, but felt better with them being together. She knew that Chris would make sre Alliyah was safe, and she wasn't worried as much about Chris, because she knew he could fight well enough. Of course, she was a bit scared that Chris would concentrate more on Alliyah's 'happiness' that her safety...being a fifteen-year-old boy traveling with a girl almost his own age. Shera decided to wait untill they were gone to begin worrying about that. She turned off the lights, and went to her room, but was interrupted by a bang at the door. Chris was out instantly, gun drawn. He looked out the window to see his father waiting to be let in. He left the arm with his gun limp, and unlocked the door, letting the man enter. "Chris, did Alliyah make it here alright?" He asked, once the door was shut and re-locked. "Yeah, she's asleep." Chris said in reply. "Okay...just makin' sure." Cid said, sitting down at the table. There was a small gash on his face, and a cut up his arm. "Monsters again?" Chris asked, calmly. "Yeah." Cid nodded, and went towards the bathroom for some bandages. "Hey, if I wanna be ready to go in the morning, I'd better go get some sleep." Chris said, walking to his bedroom. "Wake me up at 6:00." He said, before closing the door behind him. *** Shera didn't need to wake him up, because Chris was awake by 5:00 in the morning. "You're up early." Cid noted, seeing Chris stumble out of the bedroom. "Ugh...urm, gurk, glag." He tried to say something, but couldn't. Way too early in the morning for words. "God, you sound like...never mind." Cid said. "Wh attime ist?" Chris attempted top aske. "5:00. You can go back to bed." Cid replied. "UAGH!" He shouted, hearing the shower running. "Sorry, Alliyah woke up first, that gives her first dibs." Cid said, pouring some coffee. "Caaaafine..." Chris sounded like a zombie, reaching for a mug, and pouring the coffee in. "Hey, I'm off. Tell Alliyah that I fed Esthar, so she's ready whenever the two of you are." Cid said, unlocking the door, and grabbing a spear from leaning against the side of the wall. Chris sat down, sipping coffee for about a half an hour later. The water stopped, and she emerged from the steam. She had a towel wrapped around her small form. Chris looked at her, wide eyed. "AIEEE! Chris!" She shouted, trying to wrap the towel tighter, and running into the room to change. Chris stood for a moment, then went to take a shower. Alliyah came out, and Shera made her an instant cappicuino. "Good morning, Mrs. Highwind." Alliyah said, as she sat down. "I'm telling you, you can call me Shera..." Shera said, pouring some water into a cup, and mixing it with some brown powder. Alliyah looked up as the shower turned off, and Chris came out. He was shivering, with his towel hung low around his waist. "Ahh! That was !@#$%^& freezin'!" He shouted. "CHRIS!" Shera shouted. "Sorry, ma'am." He said, head down, going to get changed. Shera handed Alliyah the drink, and Alliyah drank it down almost at once. "WHERE'S MY HAIR GEL!!?!??" Chris shouted from his bedroom. "In the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom!"Shera shouted back. "AHHH! I can't leave my room like this!!!" He screamed. "Just wear a towel over your head." Shera called back. Chris sighed, and ran out of his room, into the bathroom, just barely giving Alliyah a chance to see him. He remained in there, swearing every so ofthen, for about an hour. When he finally came out, his hair was in its usual perfect little spikes...stuck in place with about a pound of hair gel, and hairspray. "You ARE going to put a shirt on, aren't you?" Shera noted. Alliyah had decided to keep her mout shut...she had no problems with the super skin-tight jeans, and high boots, tucked under them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said, going into his room, and putting on a white tank-top. He came back, with a belt loose around his waist, and a gun strapped under his shirt. "Let's get goin'" he said, grabbing a pack, and strapping it on his back. "okay..." Alliyah said, grabbing another pack Shera had made for her. "Thank you, Mrs. Highwind." She said, tying up her shoelaces. Shera sighed. "Be carefull." Shera warned. "Bye, ma'" Chris said. "Bye Chris..." She said. Alliyah took the rest of her things in another pack, and swung it over her shoulders. "See ya Mrs. Higwind."She said, as Chris unlocked the door. "Goodbye, Alliyah." She said, watching as the two walked towards the entrance of the town. She watched as the two left, starting for themselves a new journey. An especially dangerous one too... 


End file.
